1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting up a communication link from a first telecommunication device via a telecommunication network to a second telecommunication device and relates especially to a method in which in the ringing signaling at the second telecommunication device, data, such as pictures or sounds of the user of the first telecommunication device are displayed or played back.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication between people by telephony, especially mobile telephony is becoming increasingly significant. In such cases it is important for a telecommunication subscriber, especially when setting up a telephone connection, to know the identity of the caller before answering or accepting the call. The called telecommunication subscriber can use different devices to display the caller identification, for example in the form of the name and the telephone number of the caller. In a first method a database is provided in such cases in the telecommunication device of the telephone subscriber, in which telephone numbers and associated names, as well as picture relating to the name are stored. Thus for a call, in which the telephone number of the caller is transmitted in the conventional way, the telecommunication device of the called party determines the associated name as well as the picture of the caller in the database and, in addition to the caller's telephone number and their name, also displays a picture of them.
The disadvantage of a procedure in accordance with this first method is that the caller himself has no influence on the picture stored in and displayed on the call recipient's telecommunication device. The settings for displaying and selecting the picture lie with the call recipient in this case, with caller neither being able to force the display of a specific picture, nor update the displayed picture, but can however have an updated picture submitted to the call recipient.
To solve this problem of giving a caller control of the picture displayed or to be displayed at a call recipient in call signaling, in accordance with a second method there is also the option for the caller to send the picture which is to be displayed to the recipient of the call from his telecommunication device to a telecommunication network switching the communication link (telephone connection), with the telecommunication network letting the picture be submitted with the call signalling to the telecommunication device of the call recipient. In this way the caller himself can select the picture to be displayed to the call recipient. This option is especially also of interest for companies which can use this method to enable their logo to be displayed to the called subscriber or the call recipient when setting up a connection. This disadvantage of this procedure in accordance with the second method however is that the user must now first send a picture at each connection setup to a telecommunication network for forwarding to the telecommunication device of the call recipient. This means that a very high load is imposed on the air interface especially with a telecommunication device embodied as a mobile telephone and a telecommunication network embodied as a mobile radio network.